Recovery of gold through various placer mining techniques is generally well known and has been for a very long time. Sluice box recovery is, perhaps, the best known prior way to placer mine.
Heretofore, various forms of placer mining have been both expensive and relatively inefficient, leaving a substantial amount of non-recovered gold in waste, tramp, discarded, or spent ore.
The mining industry has sought, largely in vain, to find an efficient system and methods by which a significantly high percentage of gold can be recovered from ore in a cost-effective way, independent of whether the ore is being processed for the first time or is being reprocessed.